Edge of Desire
by vampiresim
Summary: Bella Swan, independent 25 year old who has nothing to do with love. But what happens when she is arranged to marry the guy who first broke her heart at the age of 13? Will she open up to him or will she stay guarded and give him hell?
1. Chapter 1

I can't believe this was happening to me! My parents wanted me to get married to the guy I've known since birth! I'm getting married to the richest arrogant asshole! Ugh! Fuck my life!

"Bella, get down here now! Edward is here to see you!" my mother called me! Damn it I have to see that ass hole. I carried myself slowly, but for some odd reason, I reached the last step on the stair case. That's when I saw him in his business suit talking non-stop on his blackberry. Stupid, shiny,Volvo driver. The only thing I even liked of his was his Volvo! I wanted it so badly!

"_Well you might as well get to have it If you marry him!" _my subconscious called out. I just rolled my eyes and went into the kitchen.

"What do you need mom?"

"Edward is in the living room. Talk to him!" she said.

"Mom, he's on the phone. Besides, he's getting married to me so he will have plenty of time to talk to me." She turned around and glared at me.

"Go. Now." She said staring me down. Damn she's good!

"Ok, ok I'll go! God!" I said as I went towards my future husband.

"Hey beautiful!" he said smiling as he walked towards me and kissed me on my lips. He was biting my lower lip asking for entrance which I gave him. But then I bit his lip hella hard. Well I only got a moan out of it and I pulled away. He thought that was hot?

"I love you babe."

"Shut up, will you?

"Bella, what's your problem? I love you and we are getting married,

"Ok you might love me but I don't love you! You're just a rich arrogant bastard who I hate!"

"Why do you hate me Bella? What did I ever do to you?"

"Well just try to remember when we went to Vegas and how hard I fell for you but u didn't catch me."

"I will catch you this time.'

"Don't worry about it. Let's just get this wedding over with." I replied.

"Bella, I'm sorry! I was 15 at the time and I just didn't realize it!"

"I don't care, ok? I don't love you anymore! That was just stupid of me!"

"Kids, lunch is ready! Come and eat." My mother called from the kitchen. I just huffed and left for the kitchen.

"Mom, can I please eat in my room for now? I have a project to finish." I asked but she didn't buy it. I could tell.

"Bella, you have no project. So no you will eat here. Your father will be here soon so please just take a seat" she gave me the look and I quickly went to sit down at the table.

"So, Edward," my mother called to the devil who was sitting across me. "How is your business doing?"

"It has been going well mom," Edward had also started to call my mother his mom. It annoyed me so much! Well I guess his parents are like my own parents, since they treat me better and his little sister is the version of the little sister I wanted. Not my mini devil sister. But Edward, hell he can go die in the pits of hell, die in a hole or ditch for all I care! Ha-ha!

"Bella," I heard someone call and I snapped out of the conversation I was having with myself. I looked towards my mother who was holding the phone out to me. I guess I had been so caught up in the moment that I hadn't even heard it ring. "Emmett is on the other line. I thought I had told you to break up with him." She said with an evil glare.

"Oh for god sake, mom! He is my best friend who actually stood by me half the time and we had no relationship at all what so ever! God!" I snatched the phone out of her hand and stomped into my room. "Seriously Emmett, you couldn't call me on my phone?" I asked irritated.

"Damn what got your damn panties into a twist?" he said into an English accent, teasingly.

"What the hell do you need Emmett? My mother from hell and my about to be fiancé are waiting downstairs for me." I said angrily.

"I was going to ask for your opinion…what if I purposed to Rose?" Oh my goodness! Yay!

"I would be the happiest person in the world! I will even plan your wedding!" I said while clapping my hands.

"Great! Hey can you help me pick out the ring please?" He asked nicely and I jumped to it. We agreed on meeting at Jared's to start and then go from there. I grabbed my coat and rushed down to get my keys. Then I saw Edward looking into the album which held all the wedding saris. Crapy do da!

"Bella, where are you going? Don't you want to pick out some dresses?" Mom asked and I rolled my eyes.

"I'm going to Jared's with Emmett. He's thinking about purposing to Rose soon. Please mom! He's like a little brother and the least I can do is help him with his wedding!" I'm surprised mom hadn't Picked up the other land line and tried to hear our conversation. I saw her sigh and lean on the counter with her hands crossed over her chest. A smile tugged at the corners of her mouth and she started to speak.  
"Alright, you may go," she gave in! Thank goodness! "But, you have to take Edward with you!" Damn, now that I wasn't expecting what so ever. I turned around to look at Edward who was smirking and I narrowed my eyes. He stood up and stretched, in his overly expensive suit. What a dork!

"Are you ready darling?" He said sweetly. I held the urge to cringe. I turned to look at my mother.

"I'm only taking him if I get to drive my Honda, mother." I said pointedly. Mom looked over my shoulder to, whom I suppose, Edward.

"Is that alright, Edward? I don't want you to feel uncomfortable or anything." Was she flipping serious?

"Oh there's nothing wrong with it, mom. I might as well hire her as my driver." He said and I rolled my eyes. I stomped out the door and opened my Honda and slammed the door starting the car and turning the music up high as hell. I waited for him, angrily. He opened the door and I put the car in gear and reversed as soon as he closed the door behind him. His driver my ass. In fact, he was the biggest ass I have ever seen! It's so annoying that I have to marry him. I heard the music turn down low and I gripped the steering wheel tighter as I kept on driving out of the neighborhood.

"Bella…I think we need to talk, please." He said and I gripped the steering wheel tighter. Tears started to brim my eyes. Why was he torturing me like this? Haven't I suffered enough from three heart breaks? I heard him sigh. Frustration was surely there and I felt so guilty. "Bella, I know I have made many mistakes that you won't accept me today, but, just how you wanted to talk to Adam and suffered greatly, I am feeling the same way today." He said that quietly and I pulled over. I pursed my lips and he gave me a moment…there was no way I could drive thinking about something that had happened ten years ago. I admit, the grudge I had let go about Edward was there ever since the day mom and dad decided I were to marry him. I put my head on the head rest and closed my eyes, crying on the inside. I couldn't hold it in anymore and I started to sob.

"Hey, sweetheart, please don't cry!" he said as he came to wipe my cheeks.

"Edward, I'm sorry, but this is all so much! It's too overwhelming! Why would you want to marry me? Why do you love me? Is this all a joke to make me fall all over again?" I asked and gasped as the words escaped my mouth.

I watched his face harden and his hands left my face. He got out of the car and I let a new sob come take me over. Then I heard my door open and he was standing there.

"Go on the other side, I'm going to drive." He said with an icy tone

"Look Edward, I didn't-"I started but he stopped me.

"Just get into the fucken passenger seat, Bella. " His voice filling with anger.

"Edward-"

"I told you to get into the other seat, damnit! Why don't you just listen to me once in a while?" He yelled and I flinched. He never yelled at me. I slumped, in defeat, and got out of the car going over to the other side and sliding in. He started to drive once I shut my door and there was not one word exchanged until we got to Jared's. I mustered up the best smile for my best friend who was also standing with a great grin on his face. I felt so happy for him. Today was his day, and I was not going to mess it up because of my problems. Today, I'm going to help him pick out a ring for his love and forget the fact that I am a mess right now.

We got out of the car and I ran to Emmett and captured him into a big hug, that he usually gives me. He hugged me back tightly for a few moments and let me go, after.

"Thanks for making it, Bella. I'm so glad you could." He said, once we started heading towards the doors to the store.

"Emmett," I started. "There was no way in hell that I would have missed this opportunity! I know if I were going to purpose to someone, you would have done the same."

"But, you already got a head start, munchkin," That was Emmett nickname for me, "so all I have to do is help you with the wedding." I looked up to Emmett, who was smiling, and then at Edward. For some odd reason, he looked shocked…I think.

"So what kind of ring do you want for Rose?" I asked quickly to change the topic.

"I want something simple and elegant at the same time. Like yours!" he said. I looked at my ring. It was marvelous. I looked up to see Edward on the other side of Emmett, but I guess he went into the other side of the store. I slumped a little.

"What's wrong?" Emmett asked and I perked up almost immediately.

"Nothing let's go!" It was his day after all. Not mine.


	2. Chapter 2

After an hour, Emmett and I found the perfect ring. It was small and elegant. All he could really afford. Edward offered to pay for something a bit expensive but Emmett refused saying that it felt a little more special to buy it himself. Rose will love it. Even I fell in love with it. Edward was still not talking to me and guilt kept washing over me. I shouldn't have ever accused him of playing with my heart. I think I should just let my grudge go. Who was it going to help anyways? It was making my life hell as well as his. There really wasn't any point.

Edward and I drove back to my house in silence. I was afraid to talk to him, so I let him drive since he had the keys. I almost felt normal at that moment. I felt whole, I have my life partner sitting next to me. I need to fix this mess up soon.

That night, mom insisted on having Edward stay the night. Because he usually did since we were young, he always had spare clothes in the guest room that was only his. Dad looked at me worried. Mom and him got into a fight because he thought Edward hurt me. I told them that Edward is a great guy and would never hurt me. I smiled at them and quickly left while they gave me a shocked look. I went into my little bathroom that I use whenever I stay over at mom and dads. I washed myself and slipped into my silk pajamas that mom forced me to wear whenever I stayed over. But I have to admit, it's comfortable.

Once I reached my room, I saw my old guitar sitting in the corner. Smiling to myself, I walked over and grabbed it. I opened my sliding door which leads outside to the terrace. I sat down on the little couch that dad got me and started to play.

*John Mayers owns this song, I am just reciting it*

_Young and full of running_

_Tell me where has that taken me?_

_Just a great, Figure eight or_

_A tiny infinity?_

_Love is really nothing_

_Just a dream that keeps waking me_

_For all of my trying_

_we still end up dying_

_How can it be?_

_Don't say a word and just come over_

_And lie here with me_

_Cause I'm just about to set fire_

_To everything I see_

_I want you so bad_

_I'd go back on the things I believe_

_There I just said_

_I'm scared you'll forget about me._

_So young and full of running_

_All the way to the edge of desire_

_Steady my breathing_

_Silently screaming_

_I have to have you now_

_Wired and I'm Tired_

_Think I'll sleep in my clothes_

_On the floor_

_Maybe this mattress will spin on its axis_

_And find me on yours_

_Don't say a word and just come over_

_And lie here with me_

_Cause I'm just about to set fire_

_To everything I see_

_I want you so bad_

_I'd go back on the things I believe_

_There I just said_

_I'm scared you'll forget about me._

I put my guitar on the floor and closed my eyes feeling better than ever. I took a deep breath before I peered over to my door and saw Edward standing with his arms crossed over and watching me intently. I jumped out of my skin of course.

"Hey." I said, giving him a weak smile.

"Hey," He smiled back and boy was it breath taking! " Mind if I sit with you?" I nodded my head and patted the space next to me. He sat down and took a deep breath before he looked over at me.

"Ok, before you say anything I just want to say I'm sorry for being such a stuck up bitch. Edward I still love you, but I'm an idiot who was probably looking for attention and shows attitude. You don't deserve that I'm putting you through hell for no reason. I love you, Edward. And today I realized that you make me whole! You make me who I am! I'm so so so so so sor-" I was cut off with a kiss that Edward pulled me into. I ended up deepening it. Both of us got really passionate and I straddled him and started to moan as he put his hand on my lower back and kept lowering itself down. I pulled away for some air but he kept kissing my neck. He pulled away a few minutes later and I got off his lap sitting next to him still holding onto him

"Baby, I love you so much! I want to treat you like a princess and love you each and every day. The next girl I will ever love will be our baby girl. Sweetheart, I love you oh so much! And you never put me through hell. I just wanted to help you love once again and the fact that you are starting to love again and you love me makes me smile! It makes me dance like a fool, sing like a bird, shine like gold, buzz like a bee! I love you!" I looked up at Edward and hugged him. We stayed like that and the next thing I know, my lids started to get heavy and blackness came over me.

The next morning, I woke up in my bed. I looked at the pillow next to me and saw that there was a piece of paper sitting next to me.

'Good_ morning, love. I put you there last night. See you for breakfast. No scratch that, I will take you out for breakfast. _

_ ~Edward'_

Do I have the best fiancé in the world or what? I stretched and smiled widely as I thought about last night's events. I'm in love. I'm in love! And I'm getting married in three months to the man I love!

**So I hope you guys liked it. I would love to have a love story like this! Lol Well anyways, Please give me a review to let me know if you would like the third chapter up! Cheerio!**


	3. Chapter 3

**So I guess reality did catch up to me and I delayed on writing chapter three. Thank you to everyone who reviewed and added the story to your alerts. I'm planning on writing another story also. If anyone wants the summery or even a sneak peak, leave a review and I will pm you! You guys make my day! 3 Oh and If you have a story on fanfic and would like everyone to read it, hit me up! And if you write stories, let me know and I will read it fosho!**

A month had passed and the wedding was near. Mom and I picked out my dress and I started crying like those brides you see on "Say Yes to the Dress".

I went back to mom and dad's house after I sold my condo. Everyone was so busy trying to get everything done. Edward was busy trying to get our fairy tale wedding dream come true and trying to settle his business down. Esme, Edwards mom, was redecorating his house and Alice, his little pixie sister, was helping along. As for me, I was getting pampered and preparing lessons for the second graders I'm teaching this year. Did I ever mention that I'm a teacher?

It was Saturday morning; I was getting my room packed up into boxes. I heard my younger siblings yelling at each other and it was driving me insane. Twins I tell you!

"Leah, stay the fuck away from my shit!"

"Jake, don't tell me what the fuck I should do! You're such an asshole!" I heard my door slam and I jumped as I turned around to see an angry Leah.

"What happened? Is everything ok?" I asked concerned. Leah sighed and sat on my bed. She opened he mouth to speak but closed it. She looked confuse for a minute and then spoke.

" Bells, do you have to leave? I thought you didn't like Edward!" she asked softly. I sat on the bed next to her.

"Baby doll, I never disliked Edward…I was just…hurt and left my guard up. I loved Edward this whole time but the way Adam treated me, I felt as if there was no one for me. I felt as though I would be the cat lady who lived next door. When mom told me it was time for me to get married, I was scared to be honest and when she told me that Edward had purposed, I was in a state of shock. I thought he would play me but after last night, I realized that he's the man I've been looking for! He's my life partner, my soulmate, my bestfriend." Leah hugged me.

"I'm glad you found Edward, Bella. You two were made for each other."

"I know sweetheart, I know." And we talked about random things that night.


	4. Chapter 4

_What about now? What about today? What if you're making me all that I was meant to be? What if our love never went away? What if it's lost behind words we could never find? Baby, before it's too late. ~Daughtry _

My phone started to ring and I cursed whoever was calling me at six in the morning. I looked at my phone and saw Emmett's face lighting the screen up. I hit the "answer" button snapping at him.

"This better be fucken important, you asswipe!" I know I have a mouth of a sailor and it's not lady like, but could you blame me?

"I'mproposingtoRoseinanhour." He rushed. I sat straight up and asked him to repeat that slowly. He sighed "I'm proposing to Rose in an hour…I need you and Edward there otherwise I will chicken out. Can you be ready in an half an hour? I want to go to the beach since California is famous for that shit and Rose loves Monterey bay. So can you come? Please Bella? I already called Edward and he said he was okay with it." He rambled and Emmett only rambled when he was nervous. I chuckeled lightly but that died down when I realized Edward hasn't text me or called me about this…And we made a promise to tell each other everything.

"Emmett, I'm coming you big oaf! I gotta go big guy, Love ya." We said our goodbye's and hung up. I don't know why but the fact that Edward still hasn't text me is getting me in a pissy ass mood and boy is he going to get a hearing!

I quickly showered and put on a sundress and some flats. I lightly curled my hair to give that nice wavy affect and a brush of makeup. I was ready to go and hopped down the stairs. But what I saw shocked me and made up for the morning.

"Edward?" I exclaimed as I saw him talking to my mom. I liked my lips and saw what he was wearing; white button up shirt, jeans and his messy hair. I jumped in his arms as he gave me a crooked smile then kissed him as if I hadn't seen him in thousands of years. I heard someone clear their throats and we pulled away to see Renee and Charlie staring at us with amused faces. I guess I should fill mom in on the fact that we are together. Edward leaned down to whisper in my ear.

"Surprise, love. You look incredibly beautiful today." I blushed and muttered a thank you.

"Now you kids be safe." Charlie said sternly. "And Edward, if you try any funny business with my baby girl, I will bust a cap up your ass!" I tried to contain my laughter as Edward looked scared shitless! Finally we all broke out in laughter and waved them a good bye and left in his Volvo! His amazing Volvo!

I took a hand of Edwards's free hand and looked at his smiling face.

"I love you." I whispered and Edwards smile grew ten time more.

"I love you too baby! I love the fact that you're love again and that I'm the one you're loving." He replied.

"Who said I ever stopped loving you?" I admitted. He looked at me and a tear rolled down his eyes. Yup this man was the one for me!

**So whatya think? I really really really need reviews guys! Please review so I get some inspiration! If you want a sneak peak of my next story, PM me! If you have an idea for this story, you know what ya gotta do ;) **

**Do you like Bella's dirty mouth? I bet Edward will love it ;) Lemons are on the way soon so watch out!**

**I know its short but I NEED INSPERATION! **


	5. Chapter 5

Once we arrived we walked down to the beach and met Emmett we helped him set up the perfect breakfast for all four of us.

I pulled back and looked over the blanket that had everything on it from pancakes to flowers. I sighed in contentment. Edward came up behind me and put his arm around my waist pulling me closer and whispered into my ear.

"You're so beautiful. I can't wait till our wedding night. "His other hand ran up my thigh and a shiver rippled through me. "Cold? I think I could help you get warm. You know what they say about body heat and physical workout, don't you?" I moaned lightly and turned about crashing my lips to his. He slightly ground his hips into mine creating some friction.

"Yo lovebirds, get a room!" I heard a graceful yet snarky female voice. I looked behind me and saw Rose standing there with a smirk on her face.

"ROSE!" I yelled and ran over to her and pulled her into a hug.

"Ok Ok shorty, I can't breathe!" She struggled to get out. I laughed and let go.

"Come on! Let's eat! Emmett made all this food for you! " I exclaimed. Rose looked at Emmett and blushed. Both sat next to eat other while Edward and I took a seat across from them. We ate and had a good time laughing and thought it was a good time to leave the two lovebirds alone. I turned to Edward who was looking at me with a smile, but a look in his eyes that was masked. I shook the feeling thinking maybe it was nothing and he's just stressed out.

"Would you like to take a walk with me?" I asked. He nodded his head and took my hand as he helped me up.

We walked along the beach, barefoot, with the cool water splashing our feet, relaxing us. I looked over at Edward again and saw he was in deep thought.

"You ok?" I said and we slowed down and halted to a stop. Edward ran his hand in his hair before he sighed and faced me.

"You trust me, right Bella?" I nodded my head and he continued. "Whatever I do, please know that I do it for good intentions… I would never do anything to hurt you." I furrowed my forehead and cupped his face.

"Edward, I know you will never hurt me but, what's wrong? You know you can tell me anything, right? We're supposed to be together through thick and thin." I said with concern. Edward chuckled lightly.  
"I think I'm losing my mind these days. I need some sleep. Once the Volturies agree with the deal we offered them I think I will be less stressed out. I'm sorry; I didn't mean to scare you like that. " He said while softly touching my cheek. He slowly leaned In and I closed the gap between us. We both started to kiss softly, I put my arms around his neck slowly massaging it only to feel knots.

"I think you need a massage, hun." I said while he closed his eyes. He moaned a yes and I sat him down on the sand and kneeled down beside him continuing rubbing his neck.

"God damn, bells. You have hands sent from the angels!" Edward exclaimed. I leaned in close to his ears.

"You know, I can do other thing with my hands. Such as feeling you up, baby." A shiver rippled through him. I chuckled before continuing. "Cold? I think I could help you get warm. You know what they say about body heat and physical workout, don't you?"

"He turned around and captured my lips with his.

"You're so sexy Bella! I can't wait till I have my way with you." I moaned and he layed me in the sand and started to grind.

"Fuck! I think we should go back, Edward. "I moaned. He looked disappointed but got off, helping me up. We cleaned the sand off each other and headed back to Emmett and Rose, holding hands.

When we got there, Rose came running to me showing me her ring. I smiled and congratulated her. I looked over at Edward who was talking to Emmett. Gosh, I hope he's not hiding something big from me…

**So I hope you guys liked it. Feel free to hit that review button as many times as your heart desires! 3**


	6. Chapter 6

I woke up, the sun beating on my face, indicating it was going to be a hot day. My wedding day.

I looked over to my alarm clock and saw that it was seven thirty a.m. A smile slowly spread on my face. Who would have known that I was going to become a woman so soon? I thought that at the age of twenty-four, I would still be in medical school. But, as life seems to have a mind of its own, here I am graduated from college, a high school teacher about to marry the man I once knew as my best friend since I was five.

I still remember the day, twenty years ago, when Edward and I were playing in my back yard, trying to avoid his crazy twin sister Alice. I was making mud pies as Edward was off making something else. He came up to me and put a crown, made out of twigs, on my head. He said that I was a princess and one day he will make me his queen. I held onto that promise and decided, at the age of 13, that I will tell him my feelings. Only to be rejected.

Although a lot of thing went haywire between me and Edward, we had, somehow, managed to get through it all.

I slipped out of my bed and grabbed my robe. I decided to make the sheets after I had a cup of coffee.

When I padded through the cool hallway, to the kitchen, many memories came flooding back to my. Mom and dad teasing me, yelling about my grades, hugging me tight when something was wrong. I smiled at each memory knowing that soon, Edward and I would be doing the same.

When I entered the kitchen, the aroma of freshly brewed coffee hit my senses. I quickly poured myself a cup and sat down at the cushioned window sill, enjoying the serene environment around me.

"I still remember when you were six when mom was rushed to the hospital because you were in labor." I jumped, startled by a deep voice. I looked to my left and saw my dad, leaning at the counter with a mug in his hand. I took a deep breath and put my right hand on my chest, over my beating heart.

"Dad! You almost gave your daughter a heart attack, on her wedding day!" Charlie chuckled and apologized. He sat by me and continued his tale.

"I remember that I had promised you that I would take you to the hospital with me when mommy will have the babies. That morning, you woke up with grandma and grandpa at home. Grandma told me how mad you were and you wouldn't move from the window sill. When you came to the hospital, you wouldn't talk to me." We both chuckled at my stubbornness. "I also remember when I first held your tiny body in my arms. Your future started flashing at me, and here we are, twenty-five years late, sending my baby girl off. "Tears ran down both of our cheeks.

"Oh daddy," I whispered. "I will always be baby girl!" Both of us started crying and hugged each other tight. Few moments later, I got up to get ready for the big day

"What did I say about keeping your emotions at bay, Bella?" Alice lectured me.

"Sorry…I just have a really bad feeling." I whispered. Alice stopped dabbing my face with make-up.

"You're not having second guesses about Edward, are you?"

"No, Alice! It's probably nerves, that's all." I replied closing my eyes.

After about an hour, Rose and Alice dressed me in my wedding dress and put me in front of the mirror. For the first time, I gasped at the beauty I was

My hair was put in a classic up do with a strand of braid at each side. Tiny diamond stones bordered each braid. My plain face was now all cream and roses. My eyes, huge with excitement, were framed with thick lashes. But my dress was what put my look together. The narrow sheath of the shimmering white dress flared out subtly at the train almost like an inverted calla lily, cut so skillfully that my body looked elegant and graceful-while it was motionless.

"Oh, Bella!" I turned and saw my mom squealing in delightment. "You look so stunning!" She dabbed some tears away.

"Come on, baby girl, it's time for you to become a wife." Dad said and I agreed, hooking my arm into his.

"I now pronounce you, husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." And as soon as the minister said those words, Edward dipped me and caught my lips in his.

"Ow, Ow! Get some, Bella!" We broke away as soon as Emmett said that. We looked over at him while Rose smacked his head. Everyone giggled along with me and my husband.

Every one congratulated us as they made their way to the buffet line. I even met Edwards's best friend, Lauren. She was super nice, but she had a gloom look on her face.

During dinner, we all sat around and shared our favorite memories. Dad got up on stage and announced that we will have our reception next Saturday around the same time.

After everyone left, I looked at dad cleaning up. I went up to him.

"Hey dad, need any help?"

"No baby girl. Gosh you're so grown up now!"

"And you're an old man!" I exclaimed. We hugged for a few minutes and a gush of wind blew. I got Goosebumps real quick.

"Looks like there will be a storm tonight. You should get in." I said. Dad nodded and sent us off on our merry way, after everyone said good bye. The ride back home was a little tense. And for some odd reason, I couldn't shake the bad feeling off. Maybe I was just tired.

Once we got home, Edward picked me up, Bridal style. We got into his room and he stared to kiss me, passionately. Something was definitely wrong.

"Can I have a moment to myself?" I asked Edward. A flash of disappointment crossed in his eyes and he left. I sighed deeply and went into the bathroom with my baby doll and robe in hand. I wiped my make up off with a make-up remover wipe and left my eye make up on. I took my hair apart and combed it in a ponytail. I brushed my teeth and glossed my lips, right after I put my baby doll on and wrapped my robe around me.

"Come one, don't be a coward. You can do this!" I said to myself. You see, I'm still a virgin and I will be making love to Edward tonight. I took a deep breath before I stepped out of the door and walked into the kitchen. I saw Edward sitting on the stole with whiskey in his hand. He had his shirt unbuttoned and damn he looked hot!

"Hey." I whispered. He looked up and smiled.

"Hey." He whispered back. I got myself a glass of water and started to drink it. "So you remember Lauren, right?" He asked

"Yea, She's pregnant, right?" I exclaimed. His smile fell.

"Yea…Bella, I need to tell you something." I nodded slowly. Lightning flashed and thunder boomed.

"Lauren is….pregnant with….she's pregnant with my child." And I felt my whole world halt to a stop as my glass fell to the ground and broke into pieces, like my heart.

Well I hope you all liked it! Sorry it was so late :/

Leave me plenty of reviews! I like reviews!


End file.
